Merry Christmas
by musicalsarelife
Summary: To celebrate the holiday I have this story. Just a little oneshot between my favorite Spring Awakening characters. Note: I have no idea where Hanschen would get Ernst's present, just go with it. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are very much appreciated.


Here is my story in honor of the recent holiday. I do not own Spring Awakening, or these amazing characters.

Merry Christmas

Hanschen felt the squish of snow under his boots as he walked to Ernst's home. He smirked thinking about how he had seen Ernst at church, praying so devoutly to his God for a good portion of the day. Ernst made him laugh at times like this.

He reached the house and knocked at the door. Ernst's mother, a plump woman with brown hair tied back in a tight bun, opened the door. She was quite a contrast to her thin son, whose hair would continually fall into his eyes.

"Hanschen, merry Christmas." The lady cheerfully greeted him.

Hanschen smiled and nodded in return. "May I see Ernst?"

"Why of course." Ernst's mother let the tall blond in. "Ernst, Hanschen Rilow is here to see you."

Ernst popped out of his room, on the upstairs floor of the house. He looked thoroughly surprised to see Hanschen.

As Hanschen mounted the stairs, his mother smiled. Hanschen had always had a self-awareness and maturity that very few of the other children had. She hoped his friendship with Ernst would help his insecurities.

Ernst had retreated back into his room, sitting at his desk across from the door. It was a small space, but there was room enough for his desk, bed, and bookshelf, and the window provided a nice source of light during the day, so he only had to light his candles at night.

"Merry Christmas, Ernst." Hanschen said, as he stepped into the room.

Ernst stood up and bowed his head nervously. He always had a sense that Hanschen was in some way superior to him. He had never been sure why, but the days he had spent with Hanschen, including the afternoon in the vineyard had not helped these sentiments. "Merry Christmas." He muttered.

"This is for you." Hanschen handed Ernst a meticulously wrapped package. "You will like it."

His decidedly assured words frightened Ernst, as they always did. Ernst had not exchanged gifts with anyone outside his family, so he had expected nothing from anyone, especially Hanschen. He had prepared no gift for Hanschen, which made him even more nervous, while taking the package.

Holding it in his hands, Ernst stared at it; unable to comprehend that Hanschen had given him something. "I have nothing for you." Ernst said softly.

"No matter, open it." Hanschen directed.

Ernst carefully opened the gift, revealing a Bible. It was beautifully bound with leather. He opened it to see the hand-written words. Ernst gasped. "I… Hanschen, thank you." He looked up at Hanschen, who smirked down at him. "I am so sorry," Ernst almost whimpered.

Hanschen read Ernst very clearly. With satisfaction he saw the combination of admiration for the gift, and complete guilt at having nothing in return. The second emotion was almost more satisfactory. Hanschen did not mind the fact that Ernst had nothing for him. The sense that he could hold this over Ernst's head was an even greater present. He nodded, and said, "Good night then, Ernst."

As he stepped toward the exit of the room, Ernst stopped him, "Hanschen, I cannot accept this." He held the book out, as Hanschen turned around.

Hanschen just laughed at him. He had expected this feeble attempt at comforting his conscience. "I have no use for it. Just take it." He pushed the Bible back into Ernst's hands, and turned back to the door."

Ernst felt a rising of emotion. He wanted to cry. He set the Bible on his desk, stepped across the room, and called the blonde's name once more, right before he reached to door.

As Hanschen turned again, Ernst surprised him by grabbing the front of his shirt and kissing him. It was a soft kiss, but there was still a clear desperation. Hanschen quickly gained what control he had lost in his surprise and nudged Ernst, firmly but gently, onto the bed.

Hanschen lined himself with Ernst on the bed, propping himself on his elbow. He leaned down and kissed Ernst, harder this time. Ernst, more than usually submissive, opened his mouth, allowing Hanschen's tongue to enter, caressing Ernst's.

Ernst shuddered and pulled away. He glanced at the Bible on his table and then returned his gaze to Hanschen, "Thank you."

He smirked and laughed again. "Merry Christmas, Ernst," and he returned to the kiss, holding Ernst against him with his right arm.

In the back of his mind, Hanschen acknowledged that he could not really hold the gift over Ernst's head anymore, but he maintained his superiority while kissing the nervous, young man. That and the pleasure he now had in kissing him was the only gift he needed.

Except for maybe one other thing…but perhaps that would wait until next Christmas.


End file.
